


Sweet Apology

by Innocentfighter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Himuro is not a girl, M/M, Mukkun is a little jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi says something that makes Himuro mad, and now he must apologize. Yaoi, HimuMura</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Heey, first: you're amazing and have an awesome tumblr! Second: is there maybe a chance you can write a murahimu or a midotakao with a lot of fluff?
> 
> A/N: My first time writing for this couple. Hope I did it well enough. I had trouble with the characterization, but I got them close to in character I think. So I hope to see you at the bottom.
> 
> Disclaimer I do not own KnB

The wind gently caressed his face as he sat on top of the roof, seeking refugee from those on the ground. Briefly he considered texting Taiga asking the other teen to do something just so he had an excuse to leave the school grounds early, but he decided against using his little brother that way.

Besides he  _should_ be able to handle the situation like a grown adult, or a slightly mature teenager. His maturity level apparently only reached high enough to walk away from the situation. Avoiding the source of his distress, and refusing to talk to anyone.

Totally mature.

Then again, sometimes you had to match maturity levels. Himuro snorted, if that was the case then he'd still be in an argument with Atsushi, probably getting to the point where he's screaming and sobbing. So instead he just left the situation well enough alone and ended staying on the roof for the latter part of lunch and the day.

His senpais, when they had a free period attempted to talk to him to get him off of the roof. He wouldn't get down until he felt like it or Atsushi came and properly apologized.

It seriously wasn't like him getting worked up over nothing. He chuckled.  _That's what love does, I suppose, not like that brute actually understands the concept._

He huffed, deciding that it was an entirely foreign concept to the purple-haired giant, otherwise the younger male would know to watch his tongue better, or keep it occupied enough with sweets and junk food.

Himuro found himself sighing once again, thinking that it was more of a venting strategy than a show of annoyance. If he didn't vent he'd probably start to get too emotional for his liking. He wanted to keep some of his pride intact, and sobbing about his idiotic boyfriend was a girlish thing to do, no matter how fitting it seemed for the moment.

It was a stupid comment said in such an off-handed manner that got him to the point of hiding from the world.

" _Murochin is pretty, like a girl."_

Himuro was fully aware of his feminine features, and he disliked it being pointed out, just as much as being called a  _pretty_ boy. He found it degrading as a basketball player and male in general. He didn't like stereotypes.

He stood up, his legs were starting to cramp anyway, he'd go right back to hiding, but he was curious to stare at the school grounds from this height.

It had snowed the previous night. It was already starting to melt anyway, it wasn't at all cold. But the grounds were still covered in it, and it was beautiful. The school was old so there were a lot of tall trees. It looked like a European forest.

"It's beautiful." He said to himself, it was a fact.

"Murochin is still the prettiest."

Himuro nearly fell off of the roof of the service station at the voice. As it was he stumbled as he turned around quickly.

"Atsushi?" He breathed out, in his American accent.

The purple hair male was actually looking up at him, a fact Himuro enjoyed, with a face similar to a scolded puppy.

"Coach told me that I had to apologize to you." Atsushi said rather bluntly.

Himuro looked away annoyed.  _So he's not up here on his own freewill?_

"She said that it was the fastest way to make you not hate me anymore."

Glancing down, Himuro saw the honesty in the purple-haired center's eyes. He sighed, pretending to mull it over.  _Might as well make him sweat it out._

As he was looking away he noticed that he was suddenly a darker place than he was a second ago. _Clouds?_ Himuro knew that there wasn't any clouds in the sky so he looked towards the direction of what would cause an overcast. Atsushi had actually climbed on the building and was standing a few feet away from him.

"Whoa! How'd you climb up so fast?" Himuro said as he stumbled back.

"Murochin wasn't answering, so I thought I needed to get closer and say it." Atsushi shrugged. "Sorry."

Himuro found himself blushing at Atsushi's reasoning, it was exactly like a child's. He looked up into those violet eyes. Then looked away.

"Well…" Himuro trailed off, he was still a little pissed off at the comment.

"I'll share my snacks with you!" Atsushi quickly interrupted. "I don't want Murochin to hate me."

If he wasn't so certain before then he was certain now, Atsushi really regretted what he said, though he probably didn't know why it ticked Himuro off so badly. The raven-haired boy sighed.

"You're forgiven."

"Yay!"

Himuro raised an eyebrow. Biting back a laugh at his boyfriend's antics. He didn't have long as he was suddenly pulled back to the roof by a strong grip.

"You picked a good napping spot." Atsushi mumbled in approval.

"I wasn't napping."

Atsushi shrugged at the comment, and Himuro shifted so that he was more comfortable and laying with his head on the younger teen's chest. He was only slightly aware that they were laying in snow, and that their uniforms were getting wet.

Atsushi suddenly spoke up, startling the smaller male. "I think Mirochin didn't understand what I meant in what I said earlier."

_He's really bringing that up? After we've made up._

Against his thoughts Himuro humored the other. "How so?"

"I said you were pretty. That's not a bad thing."

Himuro snorted. "Like a girl, is how you finished."

"No girls are pretty and delicate. Murochin is pretty and strong."

Himuro arched an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"I like that Murochin is pretty, but not as whiney as a girl would be if she didn't get her way."

Himuro blinked as he looked up to the other's face. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to get that meaning from the words, but it was Atsushi and things like that tended to only make sense to the center. But regardless he was flattered that Atsushi had given that a lot of thoughts, and an indirect look at what Atsushi thought about the world, which was still a mystery to most of said world.

"Oh. So you like that I'm pretty like a girl, but am a guy?" Himuro clarified.

"Yup." Atsushi replied raising his head.

In second their lips met, and a second later they were pulled away. Atsushi looked unbothered by the sudden show of affection, while Himuro was stunned.

"I think doing Murochin is better than any girl."

Himuro flushed at the rather lewd comment and buried his face into the others chest. It was sometime surprising how adult Atsushi could talk while still sounding like an innocent child.

Though he was thankful for one more thing. That he didn't have to stay mad at Atsushi any longer, it was starting to get cold up here alone.

**Author's Note:**

> We've reached the bottom thanks for sticking with the fiction until this point! I want to know what you thought so leave them in the reviews below! Later! ~IF


End file.
